Unwanted
by gryffindorgleek
Summary: Can it be? Is Santana Lopez pregnant? And if so, who's the father? Does he even want her?    Rated M as a precaution.
1. 5 Minutes

**Five minutes left**. No way. No. This wasn't happening. In five minutes, she would look down and see a negative sign. It was perfectly normal to miss a period every now and then. As for the barfing, she must just have food poisoning.

**Four minutes. **She had been careful. Two kinds of protection. No way. She was fine. She was Santana Lopez, not that slut, Quinn. Quinn got pregnant. Not her. Not Santana.

**Three. ** And what if she was pregnant? Would she keep it? Go through with the pregnancy and give it up? Or would she kill it? No. She was a bitch, but not enough to kill an innocent baby.

**Two minutes left.** And more importantly, how would she tell the dad? He was with Lauren now, he wouldn't want her. She wasn't Quinn; she wasn't the kind of girl you stood by when they got knocked up. She wasn't perfect and cute and blonde.

**60 seconds. **And she knew perfectly well that it must be Puck's. He was the only guy she'd been with this school year. She had made a commitment, of sorts. He was the only one… and he didn't want anything to do with her.

***BUZZZ! ***

Sighing, Santana looked down.

Positive.


	2. The Other Girl

"San? Sanny?"

Santana jumped, startled by her ex-boyfriend's childhood nickname for her. She quickly recovered and slammed her locker shut.

"What do you want, Noah?" She replied coldly.

"I... you looked... you sorta looked like you were gonna puke, so I was just checking on you," he stammered. Noah Puckerman, the King of Smooth, stuttering?

"Why do you care? You made it perfectly clear to me three months ago that you no longer care." She snapped.

"I-What? No! I care! I was just... daiting Lauren."

_"Was? As in __**past tense?**__ What was he talking about?"_ she wondered, while another part of her brain screamed, "_TELL HIM! You're gonna get mighty fat in the next few months, if you haven't already. He's gonna find out sooner or later!"_ Santana knew that she was lucky that she was no longer required to wear the tight _Cheerios!_ Uniform, as she already had a slight baby bump. It was a measure of how skinny she had been before that, three months pregnant, she barely looked chubby.

Puck cleared his throat and Santana was jolted back to reality.

"Was?" She inquired. Puck squirmed, visibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah... I broke up with her. She...she's a great friend, but she's not the one for me. There's someone else. There's always been someone else..." Puck trailed off and Santana felt her heart sink. Great. She was pregnant with his child and he was in love with some other girl.

"Noah? Can we talk? Like, after Glee?" She blurted. He looked startled but nodded- he knew from almost 17 years of friendship that she only ever called him Noah when something was seriously wrong.

"Sure. Why? What's wrong? Wanna go back to my house? My mom's at working and Sarah's at some friend's house," he offered, before quickly adding, "not like that." As if she would imagine that he meant it like that. It was the "like that" of their relationship that had gotten her into that mess. "I meant so we could have some privacy. You seem upset," he added softly when she didn't reply.

"Yeah. Great. No. I'm fine," she stammered dazedly. He nodded, but she knew he didn't buy it. He knew her too well. And Noah Puckerman was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid. Not about Santana, anyway.

_***Break***_

He lead her to his rusty old truck and they piled in. The drove the whole seven and a half minutes to his house in complete silence, without even the radio to ease the tension. She followed him to his room and plopped down on his bed. They'd had some pretty good times in here. No. What was she thinking? It was those "good times" that had gotten them... gotten **her**... into this mess. She glanced up and saw that he was watching her expectantly.

"I- I'm, oh Noah. I'm _pregnant,_" she whispered, looking down at her lap, too afraid to meet his gaze.

"What?" Puck asked, looking like he hoped he'd misunderstood.

"I'm pregnant with your...**our**... kid." Santana repeated. "And I know you don't care about me, I can take care of myself and the baby without you, I just thought you deserved to know." She babbled until he held up a hand to stop her.

"What are you talking about, Tanny? This is just as much my mess as yours. Of course I want to be involved. And why would you think I don't care?" he reached out and grabbed her shaking hands.

"It's just- I've always just been the girl you turned to when there wasn't someone else. I always came second. To Q, RuPaul, Weezy, and even Zizes!"

"No, San. I always cared about you, and no, that's not just a past tense.. I **do** care about you! So much! Didn't you hear me earlier? **You** are that "other girl." The amazing, beautiful, mother of my child that I love so much! And I promise to always be there for you and our baby, whether or not we decide to keep him or her." He said before adding, "look, can you spend the night? We need to have a long talk." She just nodded.


	3. My Loser

Unwanted Ch. 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the break :( I've kind of lost inspiration. Anyway, this is kinda filler. BTW, I totally love Santitanny, but I also love Finntana and Pucktana. This chapter is for ocean101996. THANK YOU! 3 **

They lay there on his bed, his arms resting on her tiny stomach.

"Puck," she whispered. "We need to talk. Now," he sat up, and she rose with him.

"Okay…" he wined, stretching. "First off, will you be my girlfriend again? Please? I love you San, this isn't just because of the baby or," he was cut of by Santana's lips crashing against his. After getting over the shock of the kiss, he leaned into her soft, full lips and ran his fingers through her long (mostly not her own) hair. "I'll take that as a yes?" he grinned as they came up for air almost a minute later. She smirked.

"Yes," she mumbled. He grinned, and she pushed on his chest. "Seriously, No. We need a plan! I'm pregnant! What are we gonna do? Keep the baby? How are we going to tell people? I had just become less of a slut, and now I'm not only Hopez again, but I'm Fabray 2.0. " At that, Puck sat up, looking pissed.

"Who called you Hopez? Who?" He snapped," and no, San, you're not the next Quinn."

"And who **hasn't** called me Hopez, or something to that effect. Quinn has, Lauren has, Azimo and Karofsky, the entire rest of the football and hockey team, Sue… Pretty much everyone but Britt. Even you have, Puck. And how? How am I not exactly like Quinn, except less pretty and less popular?" She subsided into angry, hysterical Spanish. "Yo soy igual que Quinn! La gente siempre dice que sigo todo lo que hace, y entonces me voy a quedar embarazada y por el mismo hombre que la golpeó hasta el segundo año! Y cómo, Puck. ¿Cómo soy diferente de ella. Decís que soy yo, pero ya sabes, lo sé, todo el mundo sabe que no soy. Yo sólo soy un perdedor skank Lima."

**(A/N. Sorry about the choppy Spanish… I used Google Translate. It should say something along the lines of"**I am just like Quinn! People always say I follow whatever she does, and then I go and get pregnant via the same guy who knocked her up sophmore year! And how, Puck. How am I any different than her?You say I am, but you know, I know, everyone knows I'm not. I'm just a Lima Loser skank."**)**

"You wanna know what's different between you and Quinn? That I am, I was, and I always have been, in love with you. And you're not my best friend's girlfriend. But mainly the first one." He grinned. She stared at him for a few seconds before cracking up. After her giggles had subsided, she punched him jokingly in the shoulder before wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug.

"Geez, Puckerman. You are such a loser. That reminds me why I keep you around," she giggled.

"Mn? Why's that?" He smirked, embracing her back.

"Cuz, you're my loser and I love you."

**(okay, I know this is insanely short, but there's another one soon to follow. Promise.)**


	4. In it Together

**Hey! Thank you so much for reading, and I'm so sorry about my terrible updates. I hope someone catches what show they like, but…it's only a little reference. Any guesses?**

"San. San. Sanny. TANA!" Santana groaned as her boyfriend- how she loved using that word to describe him- yelled her name and poked her cheeks.

"Snoozeee," she wined, slapping the top of his head. He should know she wasn't a morning person. God only knew how many they had spent together before. He laughed before scooping her up effortlessly and holding her bridal style. How did he have so much energy? He must have had some powerful coffee.

"Good morning to you, too," he grinned, carrying her out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he sat her down on the counter.

"Gimme some of your coffee," she snapped, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. Puck chuckled as he moved the coffee pot out of her way. "Noah, what the hell are you doing? Gimme the coffee." She snapped.

"Sorry baby. No can do. Pregnant ladies aren't supposed to have caffeine, " he smirked. She groaned and he put a finger to her lips to shush her. "And I know that must suck, that you can't have all kinds of stuff, and you need to eat healthy and all, but I promise that I'm going to go along with you. If you can't have caffeine or alcohol or whatever, I won't." She raised her eyebrows, directing her accusing her stare towards his coffee cup. "Starting now," he added sheepishly, reaching for her hand. "I said that we were in this together and I really meant it." She grinned, clasping his hand in hers.

"Wow, Puckerman," she smirked. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you'd gone soft." She smiled, touched. Then, scowling at his raised eyebrows, she smacked his arm. "Not like that, sicko," Santana scoffed. He just grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with adoration. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just at that moment, Ruth Puckerman walked through the kitchen door.

"Good morning, sweetie," she called. "Oh, hi Santana. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Santana smiled at the tired looking woman who had always been like a second mother to the Latina girl.

"Hi, Ruth. I'm..." she hesitated, glancing at Puck. They had to tell Ruth at some point, but this was not the time. "I'm great."

"That's good!" Ruth smiled enthusiastically. She had always thought her son and Santana went well together. "Well, you two had better hurry up. Don't want to be late for your glee club practice." Both teenagers groaned. She laughed, knowing that neither of them were morning people. "I have to go, too. Noah, sweetie, would you mind dropping Sarah off at school on your way?" She added tiredly, grabbing her to-go mug of coffee and her purse.

"Sure, Ma. See you tonight," Puck groaned.

"Thank you," Ruth smiled as she pulled open the door. "Bye, Santana. I love you. Both of you," she called, before closing the door. Puck sighed.

"I know we need to tell her, but I just…" he sighed again, running his hand through his Mohawk. Santana smiled sweetly.

"I know. C'mon, better get Sarah. Don't want to be late for glee club!" She laughed, mocking Ruth. He laughed, and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, Santana. And it's not a holy-crap-you're-pregnant-so-I'd-better-love-you 'I love you.' I really do love you," he whispered, before placing a hand on her flat stomach. "And you, little soybean," he added, mocking their favorite show. She laughed before pressing her hand to **his** flat stomach.

"And we love you. And you, awesome stomach muscles." They both laughed, and they knew in that instant that they would be okay. After all, they were Puck and Santana.


End file.
